The present application describes systems and techniques for routing messages to recipients based on “presence” information—e.g., information that describes or otherwise relates to a recipient's accessibility via one or more communication channels. As used herein, a “message” refers to virtually any type of communication that can be transmitted from one endpoint to another over one or more communication channels.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram of a typical network environment in which messages can be communicated among users of the network. As shown therein, users may connect to a packet-switched computer network 100, such as a Local Area Network (LAN) or Wide Area Network (WAN), via computer platform endpoints such as laptop 101, workstation 102 or personal computer (PC) 103. The LAN/WAN 100 may be connected via one or more gateways 107 to other types of endpoints such as a cell phone 104, a handheld computer 105 (e.g., a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA)), or a landline telephone 106 on the Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN). The communication links 108 connecting the endpoints 101-106 to the LAN/WAN 100 or the gateway 107 may be wired or wireless.
Communication among endpoints 101-106 may be accomplished by sending messages using any of several different techniques and/or media. For example, a user at endpoint 101 may send a text message—e.g., either an e-mail message or an “instant message” (IM)—to another user at endpoint 102 via LAN/WAN 100. Typically, e-mail messages are viewed at the message recipient's convenience by affirmatively selecting a message to be read in a client application running on the user's computer platform. IMs, in contrast, are messages that, if enabled, typically appear instantaneously in a pop-up window on the recipient's monitor.
As further examples, a user at endpoint 101 may send a text message to a user at cell phone 104 or handheld computer 105 and/or may send a voice message (e.g., using Internet Protocol (IP) telephony) to a user at cell phone 104, handheld 105 or landline telephone 106. In general, virtually any endpoint that can connect to a communications network can send messages to any other endpoint connected to the network.
Details of one or more embodiments are set forth in the accompanying drawings and the description below. Other features, objects, and advantages will be apparent from the description and drawings, and from the claims.